Unexpected vacation
by Soulwars1998
Summary: When someone says: Vacation, you usually think about going to a different country, or staying home and doing absolutely nothing. Or working a part time job. But what if your parents, pull a nasty trick on you? Well, this is the case with Jack and Steven. Wanting to enjoy their vacation, they now find themselves working at Horseland. Warning! Story contains swearing.


The Netherlands, a multicultural country that's famous for its cheese, women, and "klompen" or clumps. The Netherlands has a few different "states". The states are the centre of various cultural festivals and celebrations. Take Pinkpop for example. It's held in Landgraaf, and the state it's held in is: Limburg. Take The Gay Parade. It's held in Amsterdam, and the state is Holland. But enough of that little history lesson.

Here, in the state of Limburg, two best friends are having a great time. Their names you ask? Well, their names are: Jack, and Steven. They've known each other since kindergarten and have been friends ever since. Their calling? Becoming soldiers.. If fate will allow it. But now we watch as the two friends enjoy their vacation...

"Dude watch out!" Jack exclaimed as he and Steven tried to dodge all of the rotten tomatoes that were being thrown at them. You see, Steven can be a huge dick. He thought it was a good idea to tell the garbage men that their mothers must be so proud of them. Turns out they just came back from a market that was being held near Jack and Steven's hometown. And were there is a market, there is usually fruit. And unfortunately for Jack and Steven, the fruit was rotten.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?!" Jack asked Steven in anger as he and his friend ran into a nearby park. The park was on par with a soccer stadium, and luckily for them, there were a lot of trees and bushes they could hide in, and behind. They decided to jump into a nearby bush. They laid down on their stomachs as they watched the garbage men run past them. Demanding that they should show their faces.

"Dude, don't these guys have a job to do?" Steven whispered to Jack.

"I think they found a new one." Jack whispered back.

It felt like hours. The tension. The constant thought of being caught by those garbage men haunted their minds. They were scared as fuck. But luckily for them, the garbage men eventually left. The two friends decided to wait for a few more minutes, just to be safe.

"Alright, I think the coast is clear." Jack said as he got up from their hiding spot. Steven got up as well, but was met with a fist colliding with his face. "And that's for being yourself again!" Jack said in anger as Steven rubbed his sore cheek.

"I can't help it, I have a condition!" Steven whined as he rolled around the ground, trying to make his act even more realistic.

"Yeah, you're an idiot." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Hey fuck you dude!" Steven retorted as he quickly got up and pointed an accusing finger at Jack. "With your short blonde hair, decent muscular body and your nice attitude!"

"Hey, look who's talking: Mr. Short blond, spiky hair. Decent muscular body and a crazy attitude!" Jack retorted.

They both looked at each other in anger, only for them to burst out laughing moments later. "Oh god, that was amazing!" Steven laughed.

"I know, but it's getting dark." Jack replied as he wiped the tears of joy from his eyes. "Your mom and dad must be worried sick." Jack said as Steven looked at him with a sarcastic look.

"How can they be worried? They're on vacation!" Steven laughed in pride. You see, this was the first time Steven was allowed to stay home alone. But he usually spend his nights at Jack's place. Jack's parents lived next to Steven's parents. They were neighbours and they kept an eye out for each other. Should it be that one of two went on vacation.

"You're right." Jack said as he nudged his friend. "Wanna go home and play video games?" Jack asked.

"I'll get the Mountain Dew." Steven replied. Trying to intimidate Liam Neeson's voice from Taken.

The two friends eventually reached Jack's house. Entering it, they greeted Jack's parents and went to Jack's room. They started up The Playstation and played video games like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, they decided to go to sleep.

/The next morning/

"Wake up bitch!" Steven shouted as he bitch-slapped Jack's face. Jack shot up from his bed and looked at Steven with a bored expression. Instead of beating the shit out of him, he just went to the bathroom and took a shower. He then walked back to his room, a towel to cover up his private area. He grabbed a white blouse, his underwear, a pair of black socks, and blue jeans. Walking downstairs, he was surprised to see his parents and Steven smiling at him. But their smiles were what creeped him out the most.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion as he looked at Steven. "The fuck did you do?"

"We're going on a vacation!" Steven exclaimed in joy.

"... What?" Ramses asked.

"We're going on a vacation! Just the two of us, can you believe it?" Steven asked as he jumped around his friend.

"Fuck dude, you're seventeen! Act like your age!" Jack exclaimed as he looked at his parents. "Alright, is this some kind of joke?" Jack asked. He was slightly disappointed when his parents shook their heads.

"No, you two are going to America." His mother replied in joy.

"And you'll be working your asses of this vacation!" His father added, receiving a jab in his side from his wife. "I mean, you'll have so much fun!"

Jack eyed his parents suspiciously. America was a big step. No way they would let them loose on their own. Knowing how much of an idiot Steven can be, they wouldn't allow it.

"Alright, what's the downside?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"There is no downside." His father replied as he put his hands on Jack and Steven's shoulders. "Listen, for four years straight you two have been playing video games whenever you got the chance. Your grades are good, but we- and that includes you parents as well, Steven- think that it's time you two went on a little adventure. Me and Steven's father went to New York when we were eighteen. But since you're both underaged, an adult must come with you. That adult will be someone who has been to the place you are going to." Jack's father said as he looked at Steven. "I think you'll be very happy to meet him."

"Is it- no, it can't be." Steven said as he looked behind Jack's folks. "Marlon! " Steven exclaimed as he ran towards Jack's uncle.

"Wassaap!" Marlon exclaimed as he ran towards Steven and lifted him into the air. "My two little homies going on vacation with this nigga?! Hell yass!"

"I still find it hard to believe that you're family, uncle Marlon." Jack said as he walked towards his uncle. "But you are the coolest nigga ever!" Jack exclaimed as he hugged his uncle, who had put Steven down on the floor.

"My nigga." Marlon said as he hugged his nephew back. "Now get ready, 'cause we be leavin' tonight!"

"Tonight?!" Jack and Stevenexclaimed in union.

"Tonight my niggas!" Marlon exclaimed.

Jack's parents looked at each other and shook their heads. "That's our Marlon." They both said in union.

/The next day/

Jack and Steven were finally leaving. Jack's parents were a bit concerned for their safety, but they had Marlon with them, and Marlon wouldn't let anything happen to them. They said their goodbye's and watched as the trio left for Schiphol International Airport. It was a two hour drive from the town: Brunssum. The town Jack and Steven lived in. They reached the airport. Marlon parked his car by Blue Parking. A famous parking spot. Camera' s as far as the eyes can see. Nobody is stealing your ride when you park in Blue Parking. They had to wait for their flight, and what do ya know? Their flight got delayed. So after an hour of waiting, they finally boarded the plane. Only one problem, there were only two spots that were reserved. So one of the trio had to sit alone. So, they decided to settle this like a man. Rock, paper, nigga. A game Marlon came up with. Nigga beats everything, only problem was, Steven had no idea what the rules were... So he lost. The flight was long and tiresome, but the trio finally arrived at the airport...

"I can't believe it!" Steven exclaimed as he and Jack picked up their last suitcase's and followed Marlon. "I can't believe I was the one who had to sit beside that fat ass." Steven said in anger as he walked after Jack and Marlon.

"You have to look at it from the bright side." Jack said as he looked at Steven. "You now are a lot thinner. Because that fat asses crushed the living shit out of you! Jack laughed."

"Very funny." Steven mumbled as he and Jack followed Marlon. After a lot of work, getting past security, and showing passports, they finally made their way out of the airport. Outside the airport, there stood a group of "Marlon's" (they were black, no racism intended).

"Yo Marlon!" One of the guys said as he walked over to Marlon and shook hands. Well, they did some kind of crazy handshake, that's for sure.

"Ey Tyrone, wassup!" Marlon said as he motioned to Jack and Steven. "These here are my cousin Jack, and his best friend Steven."

"Jack-bro and Steve-bro." Tyrone said as he did the crazy handshake with both of them. "Now, you's be coming with us."

"That's.. Good?" Jack replied.

"Well then, follow us and the three other niggas with me." Tyrone said as they walked towards a black Cadillac Escalade. Stepping inside the SUV, while their suitcases were being loaded inside the trunk, the two friends quickly fell asleep. Unbeknownst to them, Tyrone and Marlon were talking about their vacation.

"So, why is you taking these two kids to the U.S.A?" Tyrone asked in curiosity.

"Well, I'll be taking them to a nice place." Marlon replied.

"Brooklyn?" Tyrone asked.

"Nah nigga, Horseland." Marlon replied.

"Ahh, yeah I forgot. You's be taking them to Horseland. You know, Horseland isn't exactly the place for two whiteboys like these." Tyrone said as he pointed his index finger at Jack and Steven.

"Well, you know, I know the owners. I worked their for a long time, and I believe these two are gonna have a great time." Marlon replied as he looked at the two friends. Besides, they don't know that they gon' be working their asses off at that place. Marlon smirked.

"My nigga." Tyrone said as he laughed and brofisted Marlon.

The trip was long, well not THAT long, but it was still quite the ride. Jack had woken up and was having a great time talking to Tyrone and the others. Who's names were: Bobby, Ricky, and Jerry. Steven eventually woke up as well. They were blown away by the scenery. America really was gorgeous. But the ride was almost over, unfortunately. They reached a small town, it had a classic American style to it. Buildings that weren't too big, grocery stores and even a guns salesman. Itwas like anything they had ever seen. Their ride continued, and they started to drive away from the town, and were now driven on a rocky road.

"Aiit Steven, sing us another one!" Tyrone laughed as he tapped Steven's shoulder.

"Aiit, I got one." Steven said as he cleared his throat. "I look like a woman with a secret down below, niggas call me Shanequa but my real name is Joe." Steven sang as he flicked his head to the side.

"Steven my nigga." Tyrone laughed as he turned to the others. "These two are gangster material!"

"Yeah." The others said in union.

Marlon could only watch in amusement. Turning his head to Jack, he smiled and tapped his head. "Yo Jack, that's the place."

Jack turned his head and looked out of the front window. "The fuck? Horseland?" Jack asked.

"Horseland?" Steven repeated as he looked through the window as well. "The fuck? I thought we were going on a trip in the woods or something!" Steven exclaimed.

"Why would you's think that?" Tyrone asked in confusion.

"Well, the beautiful scenery, the wood, the grass. I thought it was a trip through the woods! Maybe some camping!" Steven exclaimed in anger and disappointment.

"Nah nigga." Marlon said as he looked at Steven. "You'll be working your asses off in that place. That's why yo parents sent me with you. Because I used to work here."

"Tyrone, stop the car!" Steven demanded.

Tyrone obliged and told Jerry to stop the car. Steven quickly opened the door and ran outside, followed by Jack. Marlon and the others watched as the two friends ran into the grassy fields.

"After them niggas!" Marlon ordered as he, Tyrone, Bobby, and Ricky got out of the car and ran after the two friends. Jack and Steven ran and ran as fast as they could, they looked behind them and saw Marlon and the others run after them.

"Quick, to Horseland. We'll cut them off there!" Steven exclaimed as they quickly turned around, and in the process, confusing Marlon and the others as they ran past them. They ran passed the barn, but they didn't see a certain group of kids walking their way as well.

"I wonder who these new employees are." Bailey said as he, Sarah, Molly and Alma walked towards Horseland's entrance.

"Me too, I hope they're nice." Alma said as she looked at Sarah and Molly. "How about you two chika's?" She asked.

"What I'm wondering is how old they are." Molly replied.

"I just hope they'll feel at home." Sarah added.

The group was about to talk more about their new employees, until they saw two boys run past them. Followed by four adults.

"Run Forrest, run!" Jack shouted as they ran into the stables.

"Nigga I was running!" Steven shouted.

"Get yo asses back here boyyys!" Marlon shouted as he and the others ran after the teens.

Reaching the stables, Jack and Steven had no where else to go. The exit was closed and Marlon, Tyrone, Bobby, and Ricky were right in front of them.

"Time to get to work whiteboys." Tyrone said as he grabbed Steven by his collar. "You's be checking in and resting. Tomorrow the real funs begins."

Marlon grabbed Jack by his collar. "Come on little homie, let's go."

"I give up." Jack sighed in defeat. They were dragged out the stables and were brought towards the "dorm" of Horseland. When they reached the "dorm", Marlon and Tyrone kept an eye on them, while the others brought in their suitcases.

"I hate you." Steven said to Tyrone.

"Don't think about it too much." Tyrone sang.

"Now listen." Marlon began as he looked at Jack. "I'll be staying in the city we passed before we arrived here. You two will be staying here, at Horseland. Be nice to these kids and watch your language. They're eleven, twelve, and fourteen year olds. So if you gon be talking shit, do it when you are alone." Marlon said as he looked behind him. There stood Ricky, Bobby, and Jerry. With Jack's and Steven's suitcases. They entered the room they were stationed in. A two person room that was quite big. Even bigger than Jack's room. And that's saying something. Finally getting everything fixed, they said their goodbye's.

The two friends stood outside, by Horseland's entrance. They watched as Marlon and the others drove off.

"That is the last time I'm trusting black people." Steven said out of the blue. Making Jack chuckle.

Turning around, they headed towards the "dorm". They were starving, so they decided to go to their room and grab the snacks they packed in their suitcases. That was, until they were stopped by a trio of girls.

"Hi, are you two the new employees?" Asked a blonde haird girl. She had clear skin, long blond hair, and blue eyes. Her outfit was a red suit and white jeans. She also wore white pants and black boots. She had silver hoop earrings and two more matching ear piercings above that.

"Uhh, yeah we are actually." Jack replied as he held his hand out. "My name is Jack, and this is Jack my best bud Steven."

"Hi, names' Steven." Steven said as he looked at Sarah. "Listen, we're hungry so we are going to our room and grab some snacks." Steven said as he walked past the group.

"Well, there is a cafeteria in the back." Sarah began, only to be cut off by Steven who stood in front of her.

"Lead the way." He said as he looked at Jack. "We hungry as fu-"

"As a fungus!" Jack cut Steven off, receiving looks from confusion from the girls.

"Yeah, a fungus." Steven laughed nervously. "A very famous expression in The Netherlands."

"You're from The Netherlands?" Alma asked as she grabbed hold of Jack's hand. "You have to tell me all about that country!"

"Uhh, I will. But first, food." Jack said as he turned to Sarah. "Lead the way uhh..." Jack trailed off.

"I'm Sarah, and this I Alma."

"Hi!" Alma greeted them.

"And Molly."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Molly greeted the two of them.

"Wassaap!" Steven exclaimed as he snapped his fingers at them

"Ignore him." Jack said as he rubbed his temples. "He's just being himself." He sighed as Steven leaned on him.

"Jack, you're one tough guy. But you're sweet on the inside, just like my-."

"Let's get some food!" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed Sarah's hand. "Just tell the directions and we'll leave you be."

"Why?" Sarah asked as she pointed which way they were supposed to go. "You two seem nice, I just hope the others think the same way."

"That's cool." Jack said as he watched Steven walk passed him. Only walking in a very strange way. "Steven what are you doing?" He asked.

Steven grabbed his phone and searched up something. Jack was confused until he heard that one line he hated with a passion. Because whenever Steven played that damn song, Jack was to oblige and join in.. The thot walk.

"Thot walk, thot walk, thot walk, ey, ey, ey." The two teens sang as they thot walked towards the cafeteria, which they had spotted seconds ago.

"Hahahaha!" Alma and Molly laughed as they watched Jack and Steven "thot walk" into the cafeteria.

"Two minutes, just two minutes of talking and this is what we get!" Molly laughed.

"Yeah." Alma laughed As she looked at Sarah, who was trying to contain her laughter. "Come on chika, let it all out." Alma laughed.

Deciding it was probably the smartest thing to do, Sarah joined the fun. Their laughter echoed through the halls. Reaching the ears of two sisters.

"What are they laughing about?" Zoey asked her sister, Chloe.

"I don't know." Chloe replied as she looked towards the hall. "Probably something dumb."

"Steven I fucking hate you!" Jack whispered as they sat down a nearby table.

"Love you too babe." Steven replied as he sat down the opposite site of the table. "I miss Tyrone." Steven whined.

"Why?" Jack asked in confusion as he took a bite of his sandwich, a sandwich he had just ordered might I add. "I thought you said you'd never trust black people."

"Yeah, but then I remembered the great times we head." Steven fake cried.

"We spent hours in the same car." Jack said inane sarcastic tone.

"Best day of mah life." Steven replied as he took a bite out of his sandwich, again, ordered it a few minutes ago.

"Well, whatever you do, make it quick. Because Sarah and her friends are walking towards us." Jack said as he looked past his friend.

"Great." Steven said as he shook his head. "We've made friends."

"Yay." Jack squealed sarcastically


End file.
